rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyre
The Basics *'Name:' Mary “Fyre” Esther Thomas *'Age:' 21 *'Occupation:' Grifter/Stripper History Her father was a “Fire and Brimstone” preacher. Her mother was a “career” church volunteer. When she was born, her father was horrified to see that she had particularly startling red hair... whereas he was brunette and his family had no history of red-heads. Her parents kept her hair dyed at all times to avert this possible scandal. Her father never blamed her mother for this little problem. Oh no. It was obviously Mary's fault. No matter how good she tried to be, she was always screamed- sorry, preached at for being a wicked spawn of Satan. The verbal abuse hurt, but not as much as the other students staying away from her for being a teacher's pet and too much of a “good girl.” Incongruent? Yes. In high school, she grew sick of being a good girl. She started acting out, trying to fit in, joining various cliques. The goths had nice clothes, but they were so very fake. The emo were too self-defeating. The cool girls wouldn't go near her, and she didn't really care. The Wiccan girls were as fake as the goth girls, but at least they had some interesting stories. The last one was the last straw for her father. Ever seen an exorcism? It's not pretty. She was starved, beaten, preached at, screamed at... and then she had an epiphany. Why couldn't she do what she wanted AND keep up a front that her parents would at least shut up about? She repented and renounced Wicca. (Which she didn't believe in anyway. But it was entertaining.) She rapidly found that she was very good at smoothing things over, lying, covering her activities, and cutting short her father's preaching speeches by diversion or subterfuge. In fact, she started to enjoy doing so more than she enjoyed any trouble she caused. She found ways to make others cover for her. After all, her family did have money. The church paid very well for his fiery oration... in all honesty, it paid far more than it should, and far too few donations went to the people in actual need. Her parents never truly reconciled with her, but they left her alone. It was enough that she survived high school and was still in good enough standing with her parents that they paid for her college. Her parents only paid for her food, tuition, and books, but it was something. This was when she stopped dyeing her hair and started going by her old “Wiccan” nickname, Fyre. She met a boy (of course) between classes, a senior named Jason, who “saw her potential” and “introduced” her to the concept of grifting. He was well-connected in the small town's steamy underbelly, and though he paid for many things for her, it was a bit difficult to keep up with him financially. She started stripping for money on the side, and found herself enjoying the attention lavished upon her by everyone. Before long, (just as her parents started getting reports of her activities) she quit college and went to live with him. In hindsight, she really should have wondered what “potential” Jason saw in her before they had even met... Personality She's extremely passionate, no matter the emotion, and she's also naturally curious. She likes poking her nose into things, assuming they catch her interest. Her trust has repeatedly been sorely abused, so she's a bit gun-shy and suspicious. Her father's words throughout her childhood and her mother's near-absentee status have left her needing friendship and kindness. She's quite willing to lie, cheat, and finesse things to get her way, whatever her way may be at the time. She's not exactly your hardened criminal... she mostly just wants to have fun, but if a cause comes up that she believes in, she's bound to follow it through. She's quite stubborn. Despite her talents, she is not nearly as promiscuous as you might think, and she takes offense to being called a whore or being thought of as stupid. (Though not always openly.) Appearance Mask Her hair is a naturally striking, fiery red and her eyes are green. Her hair is a short, slightly "mod"-style bob and her complexion is perfect. She has naturally defined cheekbones with a slight rose tint. Aspects of her appearance that appeal to any given person are enhanced in their eyes. She smells a bit like she's wearing fresh flowers as perfume; it's a light, airy scent that seems to float on the breeze. Mien She looks far too perfect to be real. Her skin has no imperfections at all, down to her invisible pores. Her already striking hair seems to burn in the light, and her teeth are completely textbook perfect. Her sclera have no visible veins and are a bit too white. Her brilliantly green irises have no visible markings or flecks, and her pupils are just too solid black. Her figure is full and voluptuous, although her waist is just this side of too small. She also has a red, spaded tail. She slightly resembles Marilyn Monroe, if Marilyn had been caricatured and modeled in CG. On an even creepier note, her hair is always in a photogenic position, as if she IS being rendered in CG. Blowing in the wind, flying during fights, it is never in her eyes and it is never messy in an unattractive way. Aspects that particularly appeal to any given person are enhanced in their eyes, though the artificial, CG look never really goes away regardless. She smells a bit like she's wearing fresh flowers as perfume; it's a light, airy scent that seems to float on the breeze. (Part of her mantle effects) Clothing She loves stylish/nice clothes, enjoys corsets (though not to the point of corset training and body-bending. Just for looks.), and is very fond of the color red in her clothes. She wears jewelry when she feels like it, often given to her by admirers. She vastly prefers flat boots, though like the rest of her clothes, they are very nice and stylish. She usually wears short skirts and high socks or thigh-high tights/fishnets. She is quite capable of dressing "respectably" when she needs to. (Hey, it's the 21st century. She doesn't exactly look abnormal.) Durance Her main task in Arcadia was acting as a go-between between her master and the Goblin Market, although she was also used as a sexual partner. Seeing as how her form changed to that which pleased the observer most in their eyes, she was ideal for both tasks. Her master couldn't decide on the form that pleased him most, so he kept her form changeable. The tail... well. That was the one bit he never changed. He liked it or something, hell if I know what's up with the True Fae. She picked up strangle-wire to use as something a bit more lethal than her abilities in self-defense provided. She CAN use a blade or bludgeon, though she doesn't keep one handy or use one often. Notes She knows the man who is likely her real father, and she likes him considerably more than her actual family. He shares her shockingly red hair and her green eyes as well. He's an artist who works in three dimensions; he can't quite decide if he likes sculpting, carving, or creating intricate jewelry. Sadly, her parents did everything they could to keep him out of her life. Attributes Physical (Tertiary) *'Strength:' ** *'Dexterity:' *** *'Stamina:' ** Mental (Secondary) *'Intelligence:' ** *'Wits:' *** *'Resolve:' ** Social (Primary) *'Presence:' ** *'Manipulation:' *** *'Composure:' *** Skills Mental (Tertiary) *Academics: *Computer: * *Crafts: *Investigation: **(*) *Medicine: *Occult: * *Politics: *Science: Physical (Secondary) *Athletics: ** *Brawl: *** *Drive: *Firearms: *Larceny: ** *Stealth: *Survival: *Weaponry: * Social (Primary) *Animal Ken: *Empathy: * *Expression: *Intimidation: *Persuasion: *** *Socialize: **(*) *Streetwise: ** *Subterfuge: *** Specialties *Investigation (Finding Fetches) *Larceny (Sleight-of-Hand) *Subterfuge (Misdirection) *Brawl (Grappling) Advantages and Derived Values *'Defense:' 3 *'Health:' 7 *'Initiative:' 6 *'Clarity:' 7 *'Speed:' 9 *'Willpower:' 5/5 *'Virtue:' Fortitude *'Vice:' Envy Merits Dual Kith *** (Rites of Spring, p. 88) Market Sense *(Rites of Spring, p. 94) Hedge Gate Sense * (Rites of Spring, p. 92) Rigid Mask ** (Rites of Spring, 95) Mantle: Spring *** (Core, 97) Court Goodwill: Autumn * (Core, 93) Harvest: Emotions * (Core, 94) Milestones Broken Mirror (Core, 259) Changeling Template *'Seeming:' Fairest *'Kith:' Romancer/Mirrorskin (Grim Fears, p. 46/Core, p. 106) *'Abilities:' -3 to anyone accurately describing her, -3 to anyone recognizing her from film or video, +3 to Disguise attempts (Applies to mask and mien) *'Court:' Spring *'Blessings:' No untrained penalty for social skills, can add glamour to social rolls, +1 to Socialize, can buy allies and contacts at half cost. *'Curse:' -1 to Clarity loss rolls. *'Wyrd:' 2 *'Glamour:' 11/11 Contracts Separation *** (Winter Masques, p. 40) Dream * (Core, p. 124) Vainglory * (Core, p. 146) Spell-Bound Autumn * (Lords of Summer, p. 79) Pledges (5 Max Invested In Wyrd) Motley Pledge: +1 Investigation, +2 Mantle Bookkeeping Category:O Frabjous Day